


If I could have it back all the time that we wasted I'd only waste it again

by sunflowersutra



Series: sad songs for dirty lovers [3]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016), TV Quase
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: If I could have it back all the time that we wasted I'd only waste it againIf I could have it back, you know I would love to waste it again, waste it again and again and again...Well, I've got to askSometimes I can't believe it, I'm moving past the feeling again.





	If I could have it back all the time that we wasted I'd only waste it again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dopendiamonds (pvnkflamingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Mais um rabiscozinho da série sobre os burritinhos latinos apaixonados, feito pro principezinho beat do meu coração @pvnkflamingo. Apesar d'eu não me controlar e já ter te mandado, eu não fiz nenhuma dedicatória no docs e, né, tá errado isso haha Obrigado por todo o incentivo, por todos os alimientos e por todo o resto. You know you have a permanent piece of my medium sized yellow heart. 💛💙
> 
> O trecho do título vem da canção The Suburbs (Continued), do Arcade Fire.

_ “Ei, hippie!”, _ a voz de Vadão ecoou pela área de fumantes do bar ao ver Martin se aproximar, carregando consigo duas garrafas de cerveja - argentina, inclusive - e um sorriso no rosto.  _ “Vadão!” _ , proferiu o outro, com seu jeito peculiar de dizer o apelido do outro, ocupando o espaço no banco ao lado do brasileiro, estendendo uma das garrafas para o moreno com o sorriso intacto.  _ “Sabia que você ia aparecer! Lupe ficou dizendo para não criarmos esperanças, mas a gente sabia…” _ , tagarelava o outro sem parar, ao passo que abria sua cerveja e estendia o abridor de garrafas para Vadão, que concordava com um sorriso.  _ “Caco foi resolver as coisas dele com o chefinho lá e deu a maior merda. Cê viu o estado do Jorge?” _ , disse o moreno, entre goles. O loiro assentiu, encarando Vadão com uma certa atenção, enquanto ele tagarelava sobre como estava aliviado de ver que, no fim das contas, aquela viagem tinha tido um certo sucesso - Caco havia saído de casa, deixado o marasmo que tinha se enfiado e resolvido o que estava prendendo ele no passado. Com alguns arranhões - no Jorge, não nele - e cortes de cabelo a mais, mas havia. Ver o quão mais leve ele parecia estar em relação aos dias que antecederam aquela noite era uma visão que fazia tudo valer um pouco mais a pena.

No fundo, Vadão era um bom amigo, só tinha um jeito peculiar de expressar aquela amizade toda.

E, de certa forma, aquela viagem havia sido importante pra ele também. Com todos os perrengues que passou na estrada, Vadão havia conseguido colocar em perspectiva algumas coisas que a correria e a rotina da cidade de São Paulo não lhe deixava pensar sobre. Ou melhor, ele mesmo evitava. Haviam certas coisas que pareciam melhores se estivessem escondidas por baixo do tapete metafórico de sua vida. Porém, ali, no meio do nada em um país diferente, com tantas horas no volante e um copiloto adormecido, era difícil evitar que sua mente viajasse por outros caminhos.

Sentimentos nunca foram muito bem sua especialidade - não tinha sido treinado para isso, para sentí-los, falar sobre eles,  _ pensar  _ sobre eles. Talvez um terapeuta poderia arrumar uma razão para aquilo na criação emocionalmente distante que tivera durante a infância, com pais ocupados demais com seus empregos para olharem para o único filho que tinham, ou até mesmo na adolescência um tanto rebelde. Quaisquer fossem os motivos para que Vadão tivesse dificuldades para lidar com seus sentimentos, eles perseguiam o dublê até a vida adulta, de modo que o moreno acabou por desenvolver mecanismos de defesa para seguir ignorando aqueles sentimentos, como piadas sarcásticas e uma frieza que nunca existira. Tornar tudo uma piada era a melhor forma de não levar a vida tão à sério assim.

A verdade era que o exterior marrento e indiferente de Vadão era apenas uma máscara e toda aquela viagem o fizera encarar aquilo e perceber o quão errado estava em levar tudo daquela forma.

_ “Mas e você, Vadão, conseguiu o que queria dessa viagem?” _ , perguntou Martin, levando a garrafa de cerveja aos lábios outra vez. 

O dublê pensou por alguns segundos. Aquela viagem toda havia sido um grande impulso originada das divagações bêbadas e motivadas por uma ideia de vingança que hoje já não fazia qualquer sentido. Sim, estava com raiva de Júlia pelo o que fizera com Caco antes mas agora tinha completa certeza que não resolveriam aquilo se vingando de todos os argentinos. Aparentemente, tudo o que Júlia e Caco precisavam para colocar uma pedra em cima daquele relacionamento falido era ouvir, das respectivas pessoas que amavam, que os sentimentos não eram recíprocos da forma que eles gostariam.

Entretanto, ele tinha certeza que dava pra resolver aquilo com menos danos no seu Opala amarelo. 

Não conseguiu, porém, deixar de pensar na pequena família que havia se formado ali, dividindo uma van nas estradas argentinas, onde o ar era tomado pela cantoria incansável de Paulino, Miguel e Martin, fossem clássicos portenhos ou simples canções provocativas de torcidas de futebol. De todas as coisas que pudesse imaginar que poderiam acontecer, aprender alguma coisa com aqueles quatro ratos de estrada definitivamente não era algo esperado. Vira naqueles músicos uma cumplicidade tão grande quanto a que ele e Caco haviam construído todos aqueles anos de amizade e certamente, naquela noite, já o enxergava como muito mais do que um bando de loucos que passavam a vida fumando dentro de uma van.

_ “É, acho que sim. Eu não tava esperando muita coisa.” _

Talvez, a maior surpresa de todas era ele estar finalizando toda aquela aventura ali, sentado em um banco, no lado de fora de um bar no meio de Buenos Aires, dividindo uma cerveja com um argentino hippie que, aos poucos, fazia com que toda a inimizade histórica e futebolística entre Brasil e Argentina já não tinha nenhuma importância.


End file.
